Snow
by A Thousand Undiscovered Stars
Summary: This is a short one-shot that takes place pre-show. Just a little mother-daughter fun in the snow with some Luke and his parents thrown in. In this story, obviously, Luke's parents are alive. Short and sweet. Enjoy! Complete.


_Disclaimer: Nope, they're not mine..._

_A/N: Okay, so this is just a little winter-time fun story. In this story, Luke's parents are alive and have been like family to Lorelai and Rory. Their names are Victoria and Will. Also, in this story, Rory is 13 and Lorelai is 29. Dedicated to Banana Flavored Lemonade. Enjoy!_

_**Snow**_

_It was ten o'clock on a November night in Stars Hollow, which meant that no one was outside – except for two solitary figures who appeared racing down the street and dashing into the town square. Their laughter rang out as they rejoiced in a sea of white, and it looked almost as if they were walking on clouds. They were celebrating its return – snow._

_Lorelai laughed as she ran ahead of her daughter. Anyone who saw them wouldn't have believed it. The Gilmore Girls don't run – ever. Except for when the snow was there and it had finally come back to blanket the town in a soft white blanket._

_Rory pushed herself to run faster and finally caught up to her mom, tackling her into a snow bank and giggling as they were both surrounding by a flurry of flying snowflakes. "Got you!" she cried, triumph clear in her voice. Triumph which suddenly changed to surprise when Lorelai rose up and shook her off her back, causing her to slide sideways into the snow. "Hey!" she protested but there was no real force in the word and her mom knew it. She picked up some snow and tossed it at her mom. "There, take that," she grinned until she saw the mischievous glint in her mom's eye. "No, Mom, don't!" She was cut off from speaking when a huge pile of snow came flying at her._

_Lorelai's laughter rang out once more as her daughter tried to shake of the flakes that clung to her, giggling like the little girl she no longer was._

_Suddenly, they heard someone else's laughter join theirs and turned to look at Luke's where they could now see a trio approaching. They recognized them instantly and rose to greet them eagerly._

_"I should have known you two would be out here," Victoria Danes was the first to speak, a smile on her face._

_Lorelai grinned. Victoria and Will, who was standing next to her, were like family to her and Rory, and so was their son, Luke, who was with them. "You bet," Lorelai and Rory spoke at the same time and looked at each other, smiling._

_"You know, you guys are gonna catch a cold, right?" Will said sternly, but even he had a twinkle of amusement in his eyes._

_The two girls looked shocked. "What?" Lorelai said. "Catch colds?" Rory continued. "Us?" they both spoke then Lorelai finished. "Snow would never be so cruel to us," she said dismissively and all three of the Danes' glanced at each other and smiled – they knew that there was no dampening the Gilmore Girls' love of snow._

_Then, the girls glanced at each other. "But..." Rory began, speaking to Luke who looked at her curiously._

_"Yeah?" Luke prompted, gazing at the girls fondly. Everyone knew that he loved them. He just wanted to wait for the right time before he let **them** know it._

_Lorelai continued. "If you're so worried about us catching colds, then you could give us some nice, free hot chocolate to help us fight them off," she suggested hopefully, knowing that he would cave without much of a fight. He always did._

_Luke began to protest, while his parents just watched the scene with amusement. "Whoa, wait a minute..." That was as far as he got when he saw them. They were pouting; he couldn't resist the Gilmore Girl Pout. It was physically impossible. He groaned even though they all knew that he didn't mind. "Okay, okay. Come on," he tried to sound grumpy but he smiled while he said and turned to lead the way to the diner while Lorelai and Rory whooped in excitement behind him._

_Lorelai grinned and followed her friend. She looked to her left as Victoria linked her arm with Lorelai's._

_"It really is beautiful. I can see why you love it so much," Victoria spoke fondly. She loved Lorelai and tended to think of her as her daughter – although she and Mia had agreed, jokingly, to share custody of her. Lorelai was a beautiful, intelligent; funny young girl – and her daughter, Rory, was exactly the same way. She just couldn't help but love them._

_Lorelai smiled, looking at Victoria while Will and Rory walked behind them, talking. Will adored Rory. "Yeah, it is very pretty," she said, then she sighed. She wished that her own parents could have experienced this with her just once._

_As if she knew what Lorelai was thinking, she instantly comforted her, drawing her close. "It's okay. I know they're thinking about you. Besides, you me and you have Will," she spoke softly to the younger woman who looked at her and smiled appreciatively, her bright blue eyes sparkling. Victoria looked up as they entered the diner and saw that Luke already had the hot chocolate ready. "And you have Luke," she added, even more softly and saw the way that Lorelai glanced at her before looking at Luke and smiling._

_And, as they all sat down to hot chocolate, surrounded by love and warmth and happiness – it was magical. And for Lorelai, this kind of magic would always be associated with one thing: snow._

_**)( )( )( The End. )( )( )(**_

_**A/N: Okay, there it is. Hope you liked it! Leave me a review and let me know! :D**_


End file.
